So poor all we have is money
by Blazbluekagebushin007
Summary: Rich Naruto, why is he always broke... includes RPG or the gamer elements. People hate him for revealing this trick... People don't want you to know. Also ghosts?
1. Let's get rich

**Game over**

A spiky haired guy looked at the flying sentence and blinked. What the hell!?

Would you like to start a new game? Another flying sentence and the blond was just about ready to throw a fit.

Don't tell me that this is going to be one of **those** stories. You know the ones that always end up making him a goddamn leveling maniac, because what better way to spend time than killing and repeating the same stuff over and over again.

Anyway there were two words below the new game sentence, a yes and a darkened and cross out no. He pressed the yes button. Let's just move on...

Naruto saw a blank panel and a text saying choose a name, he choose Naruto. **That name is already taken.** A system voice replied with a beep. What who named themselves Naruto! I'm Naruto. He was pretty mad about that. And he has to make up a name just to start all over again! Fuck.

He sighed and simply typed in Zura.

 **Zura is that your name? YES/NO**

Yes...

All of you come here for the same reason. An old granny's voice spoke and as she chuckled.

Then it darkened and in front of him appeared a panel which had a picture of Naruto with a description and a status screen. On the sides there were directional arrows

 **Uchiha Naruto**

 **Gives the sharingan and makes Naruto a contender for clan heir of the Uchiha clan. Also comes with a katon affinity and a fan club. Still an orphan tho...**

 **(/civilian heritage/) Naruto**

 **Has civilian parents and a older sibling. The family is chosen randomly. Chance of bloodline resistance 50% and a decrease in chakra capacity, while giving a 40% exp bonus and 25% increase in armed damage. 1 random family trade skill**

 **Female Naruto/Naruko**

 **/locked/ (hidden)**

 **Samurai Naruto**

 **/locked/ (earn the title God of shinobi)**

 **Sopoorallihaveismoney Naruto**

 **Skill of the loner. Makes people ostracise you and quick to judge you as a waste. -50%to all reputation. Reputation gain is 50% Your parents left you filthy rich, though quite unattractive. Hidden thief heritage 75% to stealth and 1000% damage when attacking unaware targets but 50% less health.**

Okay that sounds OP... What should I choose? Uchiha which is cheat in itself by having a sharingan and I can also become a clan head? Get a family with civilian Naruto or a be filthy rich and be a OP assassin...

You get to be filthy rich and a stealth and damage boost!? He pressed on the SorichallIhaveismoney Naruto and another panel appeared.

 **Jinchuriki of the Nine (optional) ON/OFF**

 **-90% reputation and reputation gain with the leaf civilians. Allows unlimited chakra at times and after doing the mission "The fox and the ball".**

Unlimited chakra! Hell yes!

 **Is this your chosen build? Continue to the game /CONFIRM/**

He clicked on the confirm button and he found himself standing in a white room that was filled with golden decorations and what appeared to be a bed. Why appear? IT WAS FUCKING MADE OUT OF GOLD WITH A HIGH CLASS SILK PILLOW!

''Where the hell am I!?'' He practically jumped. WAIT is this MY house, I thought I'd be filthy rich, not a goddamn tyrant. But well, I first have to confirm it.

I looked at the wall on my right there was a picture there, a picture of ME. ''MUAHAHAHA, I'm filthy rich!'' I started my insanity and weird rambling, then I started chuckling and rubbing my hands together.

''That you are young master...'' I turned around as i heard an old but dignified voice speak behind me. It was an old guy with a white beard in a butler outfit, taking a look he looked absolutely dignified and polite? I asked him who he was and he just looked a little taken aback then answered.

''Oh dear... Seems like the amnesia is worse then the doctor described. Young master you really don't remember anything? About your parents?'' I shake my head at that and just look at him. ''Well I suppose that's for the best... You see young master, your parents got killed by the nine tailed fox when it tried to destroy the village. The fourth Hokage declared an S-class secret telling people this will get one killed.'' He sighed and bowed. ''But don''t believe that, there's more to the story. I can't tell you right now and not because of the classified information. They still can't do anything to us.'' He looked up and simply smiled then said he's doing it for my sake and he doesn't believe I'm ready.

I also smiled and asked him if he could clarify some things. He explained about the mansion we were in. I found out that it was outside of Konoha and he told me about the teleportation chamber which was connected to a chakra powered satellite which could teleport anyone from the chamber to a location in a 100 mile radius from the mansion. It was just enough to reach the gate of Konohagakure no Sato. He also gave me a ring which could teleport me back to the chamber in the same radius as before from the mansion.

When I asked him how do we have such technology he said that my parents knew some people and jokingly said that money works miracles. He chuckled as he also told me that the mansion and the things inside could by the use of seals automatically regenerate. But then he got a bit of a sad look in his eyes but he concealed it well.

Then he told me about business and told me that I had 200 servants which took care of the mansion. He also told me about some of the properties.

 **You have unlocked a title ''Zura business'' Allows a 30% increase in profit when conducing business.**

Nice, I certainly won't complain about making more money. The butler whose name was Sebastian then took me to the vault and said that I have to see for myself how much I have. When I saw the notes that filled it he said something that made me swallow. ''Oh, and this is just the papered money, most of our assets lie in our properties and we make this much money in a day. Also lets not talk about our bank accounts. I also told you we have a private bank.

 **You have unlocked** a **title ''So poor all we have is money and I'm not kidding'' What you want a reward rich guy!? Kidding~ Allows money to chakra conversion 1000 yen to one chakra point. People don't dare look you in the eyes and no matter the reputation don't dare take revenge unless backed in a corner.**

I made it from an orphan to a rich young master and I have so much money I could buy the whole Leaf... No kidding.

Next day

''Hey Sebastian!'' I'd like to attend the shinobi academy.

And so here I am in the teleportation chamber that's in fact just a normal room with windows and stuff. The only difference being the floor, made out of odd looking squares. Sebastian claps once and makes a hand sign with a single hand with a precision that makes me suspect that he is not just a normal butler. A two cubic meter metallic silver cube slides up and reveals an opening on the front side. He gestured for me to step in and so I did. He advised me that when I want to return I should go to the main gate and press the return function on the ring. This ring is really amazing it also has a map with a private satellite that allows real time vision. On it he uploaded the location of a hotel. He told me the hotel is our property so I can also go there to sleep. The ring also has a method of storing things, the space is 10 cubic meters. Making sure I took with me 100 million yen, you know just for interest.

Then he showed me a button which I pressed and then the cube closed the opening and went back to the floor. I looked around and saw the room glowing light blue then a map appeared in front of me.

 **Where would you like to go?** I selected the Konoha's gate option and blinked.

In front of me was the giant orange gate of Konoha. I pressed on my ring and chose **map**. I said route to shinobi academy and went there following the path marked on the map.

At the academy

Iruka looked at the boy in a nervous and afraid manner. The kid had curly blond hair and blue eyes with huge dark circles under his eyes which made him look quite evil and dark. He coughed in his hand and Iruka snapped out of it.

''Ok... I introduce Zeroyen Zura. He will be joining us in training to become a ninja. Zeroyen...-sama if you have a few words...'' Naruto rose his palm indicating Iruka to stop. ''No... that won't be necessary, Naruto said barely concealing a snicker. And he probably only succeeded because of his 75% stealth bonus.

Iruka uncertainly gestured for him to take a seat. Naruto or now named Zeroyen took a seat on his usual spot. Now lets continue...

Zura looked on for a time then he got bored and decided to see what else the ring had installed. He found an option **GAMES** , he pressed it and he found a note:

I knew you'd need this. You don't have to thank me just doing my job.

As always gracefully,

Sebastian

Wow, Sebastian you never fail me. What games do we have... What's this POKEMON GO, Zelda... I also have LOL. Wow there's like a hundred games here and I even have Blazblue. Yep, Sebastian is the best butler~

At lunch break

I order the most expansive meal from a nearby restaurant and have it delivered. And yes you guessed it, the meal is extra premium ramen. While eating i also think about the fact we are going to be practising kunai and shuriken by throwing them. Now I can use my knowledge from before (this life) and show off.

* * *

Thanks for reading tell me what you think. Also chapters will be about 2k words.


	2. New friend?

In the training ground after the lunch break Iruka gestured for the students to take turns at throwing weapons. They every one took five kunai and three shuriken then went to stand in a line. There were three log posts with targets on them.

 **Mission 1: Show it to the NOOBS**

 **Conditions: get 100% accuracy and hit two bulls-eye with each weapon**

 **Reward: unlocks lottery in the system and a lottery ticket.**

This should be pretty easy Naruto thought when it was his turn. He looked at the posts and got an idea. He closed his eyes and grinned.

What the hell is that guy doing!? Everyone was sneering and even Iruka as they watched him. He can't possibly be thinking that he can even hit a log post... What's he doing now! Iruka thought as Zura grabbed all the kunai and the shuriken in each in his respective hands. His grin got even wider if it was even possible.

Sasuke looked at the blond with his trademark Uchiha sneer and started ridiculing him. He was shaking his head and started insulting him. ''Dobe you can't possibly be that stupid... He pointed a finger at Naruto and yelled with a smirk: ''You will never be better than an Uchiha! Fucking loser thinking he is awesome but can't even hit the post."

But then his eyes bulged out as his face looked like he was eating ramen and noodles, but then he woke just to discover his face was covered in shit. "You... you" His finger fell down as he couldn't believe his eyes.

The moment he tried to understand what happened he just fell down with his face right into the mud. Everyone's jaw was wide open and it looked like they were choking with their own tongue. After another moment one pink girl got out of her stupor and yelp Sasuke's name and cried for help. Everyone turned their heads and started laughing especially Shikamaru he almost started rolling on the ground, but then saw it was wet and didn't.

Even a few girls chuckled their laughter was like the chimes of little bells and it stung Sasuke who was by now conscious right in his dark emo heart. He wanted to cry it was the first time other people laughed at him. He tried to conceal a few sobs as he ran away and tripped on banana peel.

Even more laughter ensued and everyone laughed even his fan club while he silently cried in his heart. Why does it have to be me! What did I do?

He then got up and ran away never to be seen again. Or not... Seems like his emo days were still not over.

Iruka quickly dismissed the class and made them go home. He himself ran to find the Hokage and tried to find Sasuke. Naruto also left the academy but not before looking back at he posts. He first pumped his fist and said while nodding: "I've still got it." He then left.

Behind him were three posts two of them had kunai stuck in the bulls-eye right in the centre of the shuriken and the third had a picture of a human had a shuriken stuck right in between the eyebrows, while the body was riddled with the bulls-eyes with the last five projectiles. One in the neck, a kunai to the heart an arrow to the knee... You get the drill. What an arrow to the knee isn't bulls-eye! You know I used to be an adventurer like you... Ok, ok... I'll stop.

* * *

Anyway, Naruto went to the hotel which was called... Oh, I see you don't care. Okay, he went to the hotel.

In his room that was free and is not a scam and has a TV... Hm, oh the reward right. I... I won't tell you. Its not like you care or anything, b-baka...

Announcement: Baka the tsundere narrator was kicked out and its not like you liked it or anything...

Nine PM

"This show sucks no wonder this village only has perverts. With how much this lady is covered up I wonder why she is in the desert. Like what the hell, okay she's wearing multiple layers of clothes in the Suna desert... Well I can't say that this isn't hot but damn.

Warm clothing for Antarctica or any cold conditions, these principles apply to anywhere when the temperature starts to drop and the wind to blow. The "layer method" of dressing is more effective than a single bulky garment. Several layers are built up, each of which has its own part to contribute, insulating air is trapped between as well as within layers, flexibility is maintained as conditions change.

Well thanks for the info. But I guess I can't say those clothes aren't hot. I'm so funny aren't I... Okay enough of this I need a friend! Naruto yelled as he jumped up from his bed and left the TV on as he simply left the room and went down to the reception.

Hey!

Huh... The receptionist looked around but didn't see anyone.

Oh right I am still a kid. Naruto thought as he jumped and tackled the guy into the ground.

"What... OH MY GOD A ROBBERY AM I BEING MUG-" The guy hit his head pretty hard on the ground then he fainted.

Oh shit I forgot about my 1000% bonus damage and 75% stealth... Oh well I'll just take the info myself. Naruto suspiciously dragged the 'body' under the table and sat down on the chair and browsed, the hotel's room division section. He saw that there were three rooms in use on his floor.

Okay, let's do this. Naruto thought as he stood before the door of the first room on his floor. He pushed the door bell and waited. And waited some more... Nothing happened.

Okay. Next room he stood before the and looked at the door bell. It was covered in green slime... And it shined in the dark.

Nope, I'm not gonna deal with this, next...

Last room. Naruto took a deep breath checked the doorbell and- And then he realised it was his room. He face-planted into the ground. Goddammit. He then looked at the door before the slime room. He shivered and coughed. Do I really have to!? Is this what I want! Isn't dying once enough? Please I can't deal with this.

He suppressed a tear. I'm a man goddammit. He slowly walked to the room his senses put on edge. *creak* KYA-! He jumped and let out a "manly" scream. He saw nothing. He quickly ran back towards his room while constantly looking back. Then he hit something.

Something soft.

Oh no! He slowly turned his head with a horrified expression on his face. It was a female ghost. She was a transparent blue ghost with BIG assets that were pressed right into his back and- OH MY god she's gonna eat me! Naruto horrified out of his mind cried out as he saw her face. She had black holes for eyes and a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth.

He threw himself to the ground and did a roll, stumbled back to his feet and started running. While running he desperately looked for a place to hide and with a terrified look on his face started screaming ghost. He went around the corner and-

Oh god NO NO NO! He once again hit something soft and fell to the ground. Quickly running into a corner, Naruto slowly backed away totally scared.

When he hit the wall he cried:"I already died once please don't kill me again!" He then slowly looked up and saw the ghost looking at him with a curious(?) gaze her head tilted sideways. Then she grinned.

Naruto got even more scared then blurted whatever came to his mind with a weak grin on his face. "L-Let's be friends! Dattebayo!" Naruto cringed. He cried mentally what was that NOOO, now I'm really gonna be killed and its all my fault.

He looked up and saw the ghost's grin get even wider. *Gulp "I'm so dead..." The ghost came closer and looked at his dark eye circles just watching for a second, then it stretched out its hand. Naruto closed his eyes but after nothing happened for awhile he opened his eyes.

"F-Friends..." The ghost stuttered as her outstretched hand shaked his hand while he blinked.

"Ehhhhhhhh... You aren't gonna kill me!?" Naruto stared at her with wide opened eyes.

"You kill your friends!?" The ghost shaked her head with a blush on her cheeks that made Naruto calm down a bit. Wait did she just become moe!?

"Of course not. Are we really friends? I mean it's going a bit fast don't you think."

"Yes, you are my mea-*cute cough* friend." Naruto ignored the outburst and...

Sat at silently for a minute trying to understand what just happened. Whatever I made a cute...? He looked at the ghost. Well, a cute friend, I made a cute friend.

Naruto then shrugged and asked his ghost friend if there are any other ghosts around here. He found out there there was a guy named Tom who was your average Joe and found out that he was a plumber when alive. He was also one of the guys who helped build the sewer system for Konoha. Interesting...

"You want to watch some TV?" Naruto invited the ghost to his room.

"You invite a girl to your home this late!" The moe ghost said with a puffed out cheeks serious face.

"Well, um..."

"It's ok I don't mind."

"Okay..." What the hell is up with this friend of mine. One moment she's scary and has razor sharp teeth and the next moment she's moe and cute. Seriously how does that work!?

A few minutes later we're here on the bed...

Watching TV... and its like half past midnight. And do you know what there's that hot show I look at my friend and smile.

"Hey don't you think this show is a bit too hot?"

She looks at me puzzled and tilts her head, I notice this time she doesn't look scary at all. She looks at me and taps her index finger on her lips.

"What do you mean? With the way that woman is dressed this is absolutely anything but?"

I look at her and smirk:"Yeah, but those are some HOT clothes."

We both start laughing while she rolls on the bed. After a moment I glance at the clock and see it's two AM. I decide to call it a day and escort her out when she stops me and gives me a blue transparent looking dagger. "This is for you" Then she laughs and runs off into her room, right through the door, no fucks given.

 **Ghost's black-blue dagger (rare)**

 **Can only be seen by ghostly apparitions and a** **select few. Made of ghost marble which is impossible to break (off course it's intangible). It strikes the soul of the victim directly. Can be merged with weapons.**

 **+10 soul damage +%50 weapon range**

Are all ghost this generous? Well, nothing like a friend that gives you a rare weapon.

I definitely need more of this. I think with a grin as I crawl into my bed and close my eyes.

* * *

You like ghosts? Thanks for reading.


End file.
